Main Page
Concept by Kill_me/Punch_me/Kazuki, Name by Blade, Contributions by THE MASSES The Pickle is a term used to describe the general "anything goes" discussion forum at Toonzone's webcomic hosting affiliate, Animated Diversions. In 2004, the forum crashed and were moved to a private server. Toonzone has since started a new comics site called 'Cartoons Dammit!', and the original forum's community has split off, retaining the original forum's "Animated Diversions" as their permanent name. "Animated Diversions" is often expanded to refer to the entire forum, or anywhere the core Animated Diversions forum community congregates. The name "The Pickle" stems from the general board's original name, Get This Pickle Out of My Ear, which was changed repeatedly as time passed, and occasionally, still is. History The Animated Diversions website was created as Toonzone's flash animation and comics hosting site. The sites therein boasted a diverse range of content, and so drew an equally diverse bunch of internet denizens to its discussion forums. Matt Wilson's High Score, and later Bonus Stage, accounted for the majority of internet emigrants, from Newgrounds (where the flashes were once posted), Toonzone (where Matt was and continues to be a moderator), and flash-related forums on which Matt advertised. Other features of Animated Diversions, chiefly River City Ransom and Upstate, attracted a fair share of members from different walks of e-life. The resulting community supported individuals of many degrees of technical know-how, schools of political thought, levels of artistic ability, senses of humor, geographical origins, and so forth. Many interesting and entertaining discussions ensued. This population existed for the most part surprisingly harmoniously, though animosity grew increasingly with the forum. Without question the most influential member of the AD forums was Bup, a Something Awful goon and a friend of Matt Wilson who decided to troll fans of Bonus Stage. He single-handedly polarized the community into those who did not understand or appreciate his disruptions, and those who delighted in them, often supporting or imitating his posts. (It was later discovered that he was a terminally unfunny FYAD poster who had stumbled into a community of teenagers impressionable enough to find him edgy.) The Pickle eventually gained a reputation for being exclusive and rude to outsiders. This, along with a hack of Animated Diversions which caused the forum to switch from Invision to the less savory phpBB, and which saw all of the Pickle's posts to be lost, triggered the community into a state of extreme decline from Spring 2005 to October of the same year. Since then, Jack Acid returned to serve as functioning ruler of Animated Diversions in the place of Matt, who had left for Keentoons a while beforehand. It is currently in a state of recovery. Animated Diversions lately has gained back some of its old glory and is in full force with a Simple Machine forum. This will probably be considered AD's Second "Silver Age." Animated Diversions has become a close knit forum with no real traffic due to the loss of nearly all comics. While the forum is still fairly active it is now only by long time members as a family like community rather than a forum for discussion of a comic or cartoon in particular. In April of 2013, Animated Diversions moved to a brand new server - this time one hosted by Blade. The forum software was finally upgraded to the latest version and the entire archive was transferred. AD Forums endured. And then eventually people stopped posting and went off to Discord/Facebook/running CollegeHumor. Animated Diversions had no further intercourse with Matt Wilson, but lived upon the Total Shitposting Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of them, that they knew how to keep the :sax: emoticon well, if any community possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Kero observed, he fell into the lava so shut up The Picktionary ,34 ,45 :sax: , :monosax: , :emosax: , piratesax: & gangstasax: :spittake: Amirite? ...more in The Picktionary! Important Members See Important Members Shamed Members See Shamed Members Memorable Threads Angry Smiley, Gigabane edition Bohemian Rhapsody Bup.gif Guardian is a Goddamn Vampire ITT I am a Gigabane Kill_me's Trail Neil Hodgeson's Superjump Game! Petition Threads Raygirl and Half-beard's Marriage Record Breaking Pwnage The "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" thread 'The Greatest Thread Ever''' The "No Rules" Thread This Will Be Fun ZackxBlade and other AD stories Zack Memorial Memorable Events AD Chat ADcons AD Fighter AD Movie AD Movie 2 AlexTrebek resigns as admin Buttcheese Person Day I can't get to the forum!? Da Regulator goes evil Everyone becomes a mod Gigabane gaining Admin status Gir hates everyone The "Big Boom" The Hacking The Purge The Restoration The Story Of Jim Grim (As Retold By Gigabane) Who is Johnald the robot Zack becomes admin Memorable Fads Big Ass Avatars Hey Milo! If you're from Georgia you probably suck Quote Pyramids Themed Avatars Omi, do your homework! Other Important Forums Tokyoffical Edge's Pickle NOT Animated Diversions Bizzaro Diversions ITT We Talk Wikkle Comment Page AD vs. LUElinks : The post heard around the world wide web